Luron Timerius
Luron Timerius is a character in The Fatal Conflict. Profile Weapon: He wields a broadsword, which he keeps unsheathed at most times. Abilities: As par to the world he comes from, Luron has a small array of magic. These include basic offensive spells, as well as projectile deflection (this explains his usage of a sword). However, what sets him apart are his, as he calls them, 'epiphanies'. Temporary sights into the future. Although these are rare, and generally only happen when his life is in danger. Description: A tall, young man, in his lower 20's. He has medium-length rust-colored hair. Luron wears leather armor covering most of his body. Due to his death-wound, there is a large wound on his chest. Picture coming later. Biography: Today was the day. Everything he had worked for would finally pay off. All the roads taken, all the days exhausted... Luron had started his quest in the company of four other people; four other heroes, each with their own abilities. Luron's own were 'epiphanies'; looks into the near future. The quest in question was to stop an evil villain. Same old same old. Or at least, so it seemed. As their quest continued, they realized that this villain would stop at nothing to achieve his goal. The first to die was the archer. They never even got to learn his name. Day after day, they fought legions of minions, traversed hundreds of miles of land from frozen tundra to the barren wastelands. They had sold everything for funds to continue their quest. Lien was the next to die. A close friend of Luron since childhood, Lien's death shook the would be hero. But they went on. The three heroes, ascending tower after tower, only to find their efforts in vain. But they would never stop. No matter how many evil mooks they had to slaughter. Hue was next to fall. The two heroes had managed to foil the villains plans again and again. But he was always a step ahead when the time to fight had come. He always managed to get away. But the two preservered. Bound by something stronger than justice, the two began to bond. Sylph, the witch, had become close to Luron, as they went on their quest. Soon, she fell. Grasping her still warm body, Luron swore to continue fighting; and so he did. Years passed, but he continued... Now, the base was in sight. The final fight was near! Everything would pay off. Luron burst through the wooden doors, slaughtering every soldier in his way. Their bullets could not phase him, for his longing for justice had dulled their pain. Floor after floor, he ascended. Finally, an end. The final chamber. The villain's abode. Luron entered. He stood there, facing out the window. "So nice of you to join me. I'm sorry your friends couldn't stay, however. Luron scowled; he charged the madman. The fight lasted for minutes, but felt like forever. His deft swordsmanship, coupled with the occasional 'epiphany', gave him the upper hand. But... The sword, soaked in blood, sliced through flesh. The leather armor could not protect him. A surprise attack. Luron fell to the floor. No amount of will-power can overcome a gaping hole in your chest. He had lost. He had failed... In The Fatal Conflict Development Got a chunk of concrete stuck in his head at one point. Later on in the battle he learned he could control his visions of the future. Attempted to use cheating vision to kill Zaire. It didn't do him any good. Death Sliced to peices by a discordant Simphonia. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Fatal Conflict Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Humans Category:Swordsmen Category:Magicians Category:Seers Category:Dead Characters Category:No Image